Layla Featherstone
"I express myself by setting things on fire." When she's around Carth and Tendo: "I'm surrounded by idiots." she said as she rubbed her temples. Bio/Past Layla Featherstone grew up knowing she'd be put into the academy ever since she could walk. It's been a tradition ever since she could remember, her parents and their parents, and so forth. Though, since they always got kicked out for not being able to control their powers even after years of school, they raised Layla and trained her to where she could, causing school to be easy peasy. She was a rather rambunctious child though, always getting into trouble. At this point she's calmed down of course, women her age have to. She now looks forward to her studies and training at this academy, wanting to make not only her family, but their dear Queen proud as well. Personality Due to her being rambunctious as a child and training day and night to control her powers, she's more calm and refined than anything...on the outside. Of course she can still goof off, but will soon panic in fear of losing control and hurting someone, as ironic as it sounds. Appearance Layla has long red curly/wavy hair that goes all the way down to her lower back. She has golden eyes that almost look like a blazing fire. Her skin is fair with a small permanent blush and she has an hour-glass body shape. She's usually seen wearing the school uniform, liking how it emphasizes her hair. She loves the black in the uniform anyway. The tattoo on her back symbolizes the years it took for her to gain control. If she looses control, this is her true form. If she loses control, it'd be best to stay far far away from her unless you have some sort of water source. Though if you do try to douse her flame, you might find yourself getting set on fire if you miss. If her flames get doused, she'll return to her normal self, just naked and passed out. She loses awareness of what's happening around her and does not care if you're a friend or foe. This form is basically a killing machine. Skills Strength: She doesn't really need it due to the fact she's mainly long range, but can definitely pack a punch if need be. '''Speed: '''She's rather fast due to the fact she casts spells, as well as the fact she just loves being fast. '''Weapons: '''Not really a fan of weaponry, but does like looking at them. '''Spells: '''She finds this definitely useful, especially when it comes to broadening her horizons on elements. She knows a moderate amount for now. '''Beast-Taming: '''Beast...taming? She can barely take care of herself, why add another life into the mix? She mainly stays away from getting a pet; though she does like other peoples pets if they're friendly. '''Intelligence: '''She finds this very useful considering the point she has to avoid reasons that could make her lose control. It's also useful for when she has to keep some idiots out of harms way. '''Powers: '''Due to being in control of her own powers, this is indeed useful for her when she wants to use it. Of course she still needs to do gestures, but with hard work, soon enough she won't need to. '''Bodily Modifications: '''She has none so why bother. '''Stamina: '''She knows she'll need it in case she trains or goes into actual war. Powers '''Touch of flames: '''Infusing fire into her hands, she can blast herself or anything to an extent. Blowing things up is her passion, she is basically a pyromaniac, ironically. '''Touch of regeneration: '''She can recreate lost or damaged tissue, organs, limbs, etc. It's only on her though, she cannot grant it to anyone else. Spellbook '''Fire breath: '''She can focus a build of fire into her stomach before releasing it from her mouth as she opens it as wide as she can. Can reach about 4 feet away. http://pandemonium-rop.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Breath '''Fire armor: '''She can manipulate fire to form an armor around one limb at a time, blocking most attacks. http://pandemonium-rop.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Armor '''Fire bomb: '''She can throw a small fire ball that'll explode on contact, it's a small explosion but none the less can make a limb go bye bye. http://pandemonium-rop.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Bomb Experience Tasks Casuals Training